Forum:Images renaming
MA-en has renamed and still rename large series of images. In a way, it's a good deal to maintain the image naming policy, but there's just a problem who probably can fin a technical issue. Files at MA-en can also be used on other international versions (conversely not possible), it's even automatic when MA-fr detects no file under a certain name. When we create an article, by copying it from the MA-en then by translating it, images are displayed instantly from the MA-en shared base (user won't search if an available similar MA-fr image exists). If we want to upload an image on MA-fr, the wiki automatically detects that there is another similar image from a shared base, and sometimes even refuse a new similar image. So, the MA-en images slowly replace ours : for example, if we have an image called "Romulien.jpg" featured in the "Romulien" (Romulan) article, and that the article "Empire Stellaire Romulien" (Romulan Star Empire) + other articles use the same image but with the link "Romulans.jpg", it creates a duplicate, so we finally have to delete the "Romulien.jpg" and fix the links. If an image has the same name on the two bases - klingon.jpg for example - MA-fr's image will prevail. In fact it's very useful as we don't have to create thousand of images, which is time consuming (precision : image legend with en-links and copyrights are duplicated from the MA-en base). One of my next scheduled maintenance work will be to create MA-fr legends and copyright in order to create the appropriate links and cat for MA-fr (MA-en legends and copyrights will still be featured on it). * fr:File:Jean Luc Picard 2364.jpg : without MA-fr description, it displays MA-en legend + copyrights * fr:File:Herm_Gossett.jpg : with MA-fr description, it displays MA-fr legend + copyrights & MA-en legend + copyrights * fr:File:Sarek_et_Spock_bébé.jpg (MA-fr database) is now a duplicate of fr:File:Sarek and Spock, The Final Frontier.jpg (shared image) The real problem of this is that we don't know what happens to the file after that : If someone delete "Romulan.jpg", the fr article now contains a missing image. There's a "Most Wanted files" special page, but for the moment, there are too many (because existing MA-en file without MA-fr legend is also listed here) so it's completely unusable until I create all the MA-fr legends (20 hours of work at least, so it's not a priority). If an image or two is deleted on an obscure article, then someone will see it on the article at some point and fix the link. But since weeks, I've seen lots of missing images across my revisions, and even missing images over articles revised only a week ago, then the next week other images are missing again. And each time, it's because of a minor change ("File:Hoshi Sato 2151.jpg" changed in "File:Hoshi Sato, 2151.jpg"). So, is there a way for the one that renames on MA-en to see if the file is also used on an other international version as a shared image ? - From Cardassia with pain 02:09, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I know, there isn't a way to see if another language version is using a file. If there is, please let me know. As for the image moves, this is part of a larger effort to move our file names to the same naming format. You can see what files will be moving there, and images that are moved outside of that project tend to be listed here for a few days before hand. It might be worth mentioning in some way on the file description page if an image is used on another version of MA, so at least we can notify someone when a file moves. - 04:59, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I've understood the project's objective, which seems logical. As far as it was one or two images renamed sometimes, there wasn't a major problem (the links are fixed if seen missing on an article), but with series of images renamed including major characters, I wanted to alert. The "Pages to be..." is an automatic generated list, and rather not a list that can be followed easily. On Wikipedia, images features a "Global file usage" on each image, so there is probably an existing display for it. Mentioning on MA-en that a file is used on another version is rather impracticable, as it would necessitate to see over each image in each article if the image displayed comes from MA-en or not (even by knowing that a file AAA.jpg was uploaded on MA-fr for an article about the character, a user or even myself will put the same image but with a link BBB.jpg from shared MA-en database for the article about the actor, without even noticing that it is not the existing MA-fr image). With the development of MA-fr which is now the fourth version with 7300 articles (en route to the third place in a few months ;), to my mind, MA-fr uses now at least 20 % of MA-en images, probably a good part of them redundant with MA-fr images. - From Cardassia with pain 04:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I have requested installation of the GlobalUsage extension on MA/en. If we could hold off on further image name moves for this project until I hear back on this? Thanks. -- sulfur 12:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Wikia got back to me this morning (but due to various "real world" reasons, I only got to see it tonight. The extension is not currently installed on Wikia, but the use case presented here has raised some interest and their engineers are looking into the possibility of installing it on all wikis that use the commons code that MA/en shares with the other MA languages. ::So, if we can still hold off on the image renaming project for a few more days, that would be great. Thanks. -- sulfur 01:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all ;) - From Cardassia with pain 20:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :What's the word on wikia's end? - 20:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::With Memory Alpha's upgrade to MW1.19, this extension has now been added... but does not appear to be properly configured as yet. -- sulfur (talk) 17:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Is this working yet, or going to be any time soon? - 09:12, February 28, 2013 (UTC)